Give Love A Try
by sointojonas
Summary: Una Historia llena de amores y desamores;Pasados que aunque queramos olvidar siguen alli.Las primeras experiencias.Dos adolescentes normales, fanaticas de los Jonas Brothers y lo ocultan.Se basa en darle una o una segunda oportunidad al amor...
1. Give Love a Try: Capítulo Uno

"Se movió tan deprisa que ni lo vi. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando sobre el brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda aún en las mías. Su rostro angelical estaba a escasos metros del mío. Podría haber retrocedido, debería haberlo hecho, ante esa inesperada proximidad, pero era incapaz de moverme. Sus ojos dorados me habían hipnotizado."

Agh, ojala mi vida fuera como la de ellos. O sea, ¿qué vio Edward en bella que no vio en otras chicas? ¿Por qué no se consiguió a una súper modelos, ya que, deben de estar atrás del como chicles! Solo que me encantaría que eso me pasara a mí, todos los chicos lo único que les importa es si sos linda o no! Para qué sirve eso?

¿Gabriella qué haces?

Yo, am, nada. Atendiendo la caja Sr. Hanson.

Espero no verte leyendo ese libro otra vez, acá se trabaja.

Si señor.- asentí y al ver que él se fue volví a abrir el libro en donde me quedé-

Acaso tenía otra cosa que hacer. Este lugar estaba ocupado por cinco personas, y ninguna de ellas era un cliente. Oh si esperen, uno de ellos. No sé como el dueño de este local "coffee shop" piensa tener clientes cuando strurbucks está al lado de este. Y, ¿como una chica de 16 años llegó aquí?, pues ni yo sé cómo. Nunca escucharon la palabra independencia? Eso era lo que quería tener yo y como ven no me fue tan bien.

La puerta del café se abrió, como siempre no mire hacia la puerta, lo más probable es que no fuera un cliente. Se escuchaba la voz de una chica y un chico discutiendo.

Porque tenemos que venir aquí? no hay gente en este lugar Joseph.

Mejor. No querías que la presa no nos viera. En este lugar no nos verán- susurró-

Yo disimuladamente subí la mirada y me lo encontré. Sus ojos hermosos mirándome, trate de disimular, pero no creía lo que estaba viendo. Mantuve la calma.

Buenas tardes ¿en que los puedo ayudar? – pregunte hipnotizada-

Un agua mineral y un Caramel Macchiato

En seguida.- sonreí-

Aún incrédula ante la situación, fui a buscar los ingredientes. Luego de haber preparado, o mi intento de preparar el Caramel Macchiato . Serví en un vaso agua y lleve el pedido hacia la mesa. Allí me los encontré, ambos agarrados de las manos. Mi corazón se quebró ante esa mano hermosa pegada a la de aquella chica que tantas otras envidiaban.

Resbale y fui sostenida por aquellos brazos perfectos. El me dedicó una sonrisa, y yo se la devolví.

lo siento – me ruboricé, note la mirada furiosa de la chica –

esta todo bien, ahora vete – contesto ella sin dejarle hablar-

Luego de un rato de mirarlo de reojo, y verlo sonreír y reír con tanta naturalidad, se levanto y vino hacia mí. Era igual que uno de mis sueños, solo que en ellos su novia no existía.

¿Gabriella? ¿No es así?

¿Cómo sabes? – respondí sin pensarlo-

Por tu cartel- Lo senalo y rió-

Oh claro, lo siento.

¿Dónde esta el bano?

El baño, buena pregunta. Em, ven por aquí.

Sinceramente no sabía donde se ubicaba el baño de clientes por lo que lleve hacia el vestuario de los empleados.

Sé que soy un desastre para tratar con clientes, pero no te preocupes el Caramel Macchiato es gratis.

Para que te sientas mejor yo también trabaje en un local como estos y el mismo día que me contrataron me despidieron.

Ambos reímos- aquí está el baño. Si es que se puede llamar así.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro que si – asentí-

¿Tú sabes quién soy?

En verdad me estaba preguntando esto, claro que sabia quien era, sabía todo acerca de Él. Es mi amor imposible, que justo en este momento era posible. Era dura la respuesta, pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era responderle con un no.

¿Así que no sabes?

¿Tendría que?

No claro que no.

¿Puedo yo hacerte una pregunta?

Si, ¿cuál?

En verdad querías ir al baño?

No – reímos- solo quería hablar con alguien.

¿Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza?

Mi vida es muy difícil. Sé que fui yo quien la quiso así, pero a veces quiero ser solo normal.

Yo te veo demasiado normal

No tienes idea. No sé porque me descargo con un extraño pero siento que puedo confiar en ti.

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora, era verdad lo que escuchaban mis oídos. Soñé con esta situación un millón de veces, pero sin duda la realidad es mejor que mis sueños. Me sonrojé.

Gracias, yo siento lo mismo.

Me miro con su cara inocente, y me sonrió dulcemente.

Será mejor que vuelva a trabajar.

Gracias.

Fui corriendo hacia la caja, y allí estaba ella mirándome con sospecha. Luego de unos minutos él volvió, ambos se pararon y se fueron. El ultimo en irse fue él. Quien me dedicó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta del local. No pude evitar gritar después de asegurarme de que estaba lo bastante lejos para escucharme.

Mientras tanto…

- Mamá voy a pasear a los perros!- le dije antes de salir por la puerta.

- Muy bien chicos, que les parece ir al parque? O quieren pasear por acá nomás?.

Todos los perros me tiraron en dirección al parque.

- Bueno, lo tomaré como que quieren ir al parque.

A mitad de camino un gato cruzó de la acera de en frente. Los perros se pusieron como locos y empezaron a correr, no pude con ellos y me terminaron arrastrando. Y ahí estaba yo, siendo tirada por una cantidad de perros. Miré en la cuadra de enfrente y había un chico con su perro y él no paraba de reírse. Me quería matar no importase quien quiera que fuese, y aún peor, el perro del chico corrió hacia mí, o hacia al gato, creo que hacia el gato, porque iría hacia mí?. Deja de pensar en eso! Estás siendo arrastrada por perros! Después de una cuadra pararon y yo estaba muerta.

Escuchaba que alguien gritaba Elvis y cuando miro para atrás había un perro y me empezó a lamer la cara, yo no podía parar de reír.

- Perdón, se lo hace a todo el mundo. Lo de lamer la cara.

OH MY GOD! Yo conozco esa voz, lentamente levanté la cabeza y ahí estaba parado NICK JONAS. Nicholas Jerry Jonas! Respira Sabrina, inhala, exhala. Tranquila, AHHHHHH! No lo puedo creer! Nick Jonas está parado en frente mío!

- Estás bien?

Respire una vez más para estar segura de no gritas al abrir mi boca.

- E-estoy-y bi-ien-n.

Bien hecho Sabrina, ahora va a pensar que tenes retraso mental!

Él sonrió y me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

- Me llamo Nick y vos?

Por favor, quien no sabe tu nombre!

- Soy Sabrina.

- Vivís en este barrio?

- Sí, una cuadra para abajo.

- Enserio?, mi casa está en unas cuadras hacia arriba.

Se rió y yo también. Nick Jonas vive en el mismo barrio que yo! Como es que las revistas no menciones su barrio! Como las odio en este momento!

- Que coincidencia, somos vecinos. Nunca te había visto por acá.

- Es que mudé la semana pasada. - Miró a los perros y me preguntó:

- Son todos tuyos?

- Solo 2, los demás son de mi mejor amiga.

- Y paseas vos a sus perros?. - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

AYYYY! Me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento, su sonrisa es TAN linda.

- Si, es que se lo debía. Y él es tu perro?

- Sí, se llama Elvis.

Miré a mi costado y Elvis se me subió encima.

- Quién es un lindo perrito? Quién?. - Le dije mientras lo acariciaba y me ladró en respuesta.

Nick se rió y también acarició a Elvis, después miró su reloj.

-Ayy, no, me tengo que ir.

- No pasa nada, espero verte otro día.

- Si, y que no sea por nuestros perros.

Me sonrió y me besó la mejilla y casi grito de la emoción.

- Chau.

- Chau.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, la puerta del cuatro de Sabri se abrió. Ella estaba escuchando música a todo lo que daba.

Sabri! – grito la chica que entró y al ver que no la escuchaba, gritó- SABRINA!

Sabrina miro hacia la puerta y corrió para abrazarla - como estas BFF?

Ambas dijeron lo siguiente:

No sabes con quien me encontré hoy!

Tu primero

No tu primero

Ok

Me encontré con JOE/NICK JONAS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Te encontraste con Joe/Nick Jonas! No puedo creerlo!

Las dos rieron juntas y se contaron cómo fue que se los encontraron.

Este fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas, no es así?

OB VIO!

Estas lista para nuestro viaje de 16!

Si! Y gracias por ayudarme Gaby.

Eres mi mejor amigas, que haría yo sin ti? – sonreí - me voy a bañar a mi casa y vuelvo para irnos. Love you!

Adiós Gaby, me too!

Sabri's

Esa noche nos íbamos de viaje a Hawai, ya teníamos todo empacado solo faltaba esperar. Al entrar al avión estábamos re emocionadas, no podíamos esperar a llegar e ir a la playa, lo que más nos gusta. Gaby me dijo que era un viaje solo para estar juntas, pero sabía que lo hacía para que me alejara y para que me olvidara por un tiempo de mi pasado. Me daba cuenta de que ya no sonreía o reía y que eso a ella le ponía triste. Hoy, por primera vez desde hace mucho, sonreí y reí, todo gracias a Nick Jonas.

Estoy muerta Gaby! Quiero dormir.

Y dormite, nos esperan unas cuantas horas de viaje.

Está bien, nos vemos cuando me despierte.

Lo último que escuche fue su risa antes de perder la conciencia, si que debía de estar cansada, siempre tardo un buen rato en dormirme.

**Sueño**

Llegaste tarde, otra vez!. - Le grité a mi novio.

Primero de todo no me grites, y segundo estaba ocupado.

Haciendo que?

Nada que te interese!.

Porque me tratás así? Cuando nos conocimos eras tan bueno y me tratabas tan bien.

Si yo te trato bien mi amor.

Trató de besarme pero lo empuje. Mala jugada. Me dio una cachetada.

Nunca más me vuelvas a empujar!.

Ya está! No lo aguanto más! Terminamos! Sos un tarado, te odio! No sé cómo me pudiste gustar, me das asco! Ándate y no vuelvas más!

Me agarró del cuello y apretó con fuerza. No podía respirar.

Vos no podes romper conmigo, sin mí no sos nadie!

Sí que lo soy, vos no sos nada más que un drogadicto!

Si yo no consumo drogas!

No me sorprendería que lo hicieras.

Me apretó el cuello con más fuerza. Sentía que perdía la conciencia. De repente me soltó. Qué le habrá pasado? Él no es así. Abrí los ojos y él me estaba mirando tranquilo. Me agarré el cuello y sentía que me quemaba

Está bien. Como quieras, me voy, pero yo espero no volverte a ver! No fuiste lo demasiado buena para mí durante todo el tiempo que salimos.

Te juro que cuando empezamos a salir no sabía que era bipolar. Pero por suerte todo terminó, la pesadilla viviente de 3 semanas había terminado. Solo quedaban unos moretones y los del cuello que me iban a salir por la mañana. Llamé a Gaby y le conté todo y le pedí que me pasara a buscar. No paraba de llorar.

Sabri!. Sabrina!

**Fin del sueño**

Abrí los ojos y vi a Gaby con su cara a centímetros de la mía gritando mi nombre y sacudiéndome. Me toqué la garganta donde los moretones ya se habían curado, ya no tenía más marcas, y bueno la verdad es que se suponía que después de un mes ya no estuvieran.

Estabas teniendo esa pesadilla de vuelta, no?

No es una pesadilla. Reviví mi ruptura con Danny, y vos ya lo sabes así que deja de decir pesadilla!

Está bien Sabri, está todo bien.

Me abrazó y yo la abrasé también. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

Cuanto tiempo me dormí?

Como 15 minutos.

Se volvió a reír y yo también. Siempre sabía cómo subirme el ánimo.

Me voy a volver a dormir.

Está bien, pero no vuelvas a "revivir tu ruptura".

Me reí y le pegue en el brazo jugando.

¡Ouch! Me dolió.

Si si claro.

Nos reímos juntas y me volví a quedar dormida. Al despertarme ya era de mañana y estábamos por llegar así que desperté a Gaby.

Gaby!

Saltó y miró para todos lados.

Dónde está el fuego?

En ninguna parte boba, solo que ya estamos por llegar.

Y me tenías que despertar a los gritos?

Si!.

Mientras los Jonas…


	2. Give Love a Try: Capítulo Dos

Mientras los Jonas…

Joe's

El avión ya estaba arribando, eran las 7 de la noche y casi todos estaban dormidos en sus asientos menos yo y el Bonus quien me molestaba con que le contara un cuanto acerca de dinosaurios…

solo un cuento y me voy a dormir

no Frankie, solo duérmete o pídele a mama que te cuente uno.

Noooo, quiero que me lo cuentes tu!

Puse mis ojos en blanco- como tú quieras. Había una vez un dinosaurio que era muy hermoso, este dinosaurio tenía un hermano que siempre lo molestaba, entonces un día le dijo al hermanito que se callara y este lo dejo de molestar, fin del cuanto. Moraleja: no molestes a tus hermanos mayores, te gusto Frank? Hasta tiene una moraleja.

No me gusto, de verdad tiene poco sentido. No me gustan tus historias Joseph. Ya se, le pediré a mama mi libro de historias – sonrió feliz-

Tengo una idea, piensa en dinosaurios saltando una zanja y los cuentas.

Está bien , 1,2,3,4

En silencio! – proteste y enseguida se calló, no era tan bueno con mi hermano pero yo sé que me quiere- ahora sí.

Mire hacia la ventana y comencé a pensar, tenía la idea de poder dormir a estas horas, pero algo seguía interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, era la chica de coffee shop, Gabriella. Desde que la vi no me la había podido sacar de la cabeza. En seguida que entre, la vi. Su cabellera castaña y sus ojos azules-grisáceos marcaban un misterio detrás de ella que me interesaba descubrir. Sin duda captó mi atención y quise hablar con ella, pero estando mi novia ahí no podía hacer nada. Mi intención no era coquetearle sino conocerla. Me intente desahogar con ella y realmente funcionó, sé que no fue un desahogo completo pero me dejo sentirme normal por apenas unos segundos, sentirme desconocido para ella, sentir que era la primera vez que sabía algo de mí. Puede ser que lo que digo no sea normal del todo, pero cuando eres famoso, a veces parte de ti desaparece y con Gabriella una parte de mi volvió, por ejemplo hoy le hice una broma a Frankie. De hecho, desde que salía con Camilla me convertí en alguien más serio, más maduro y sé que yo no soy así.

Me gustaría que aquella chica estuviera aquí, solo para poder hablarle otra vez.

Mis ojos se cerraron enseguida que mis pensamientos terminaron, lo último que pude ver era a Nick levantándose de su asiento.

Nick's

No podía dormir así que decidí levantarme e ir hasta la cabina de pilotos, quería ver la vista que nos rodeaba, de verdad era precioso. Estábamos llegando y la ciudad se veía a poca distancia. Tome un poco de la coca-cola light que estaba al lado del asiento copiloto.

se puede tomar? – pregunte al piloto quien no había dicho ni una palabra desde que entre-

sírvete hijo, los bazos están detrás de ella.- mire donde me indico y los vi, agarre uno de ellos y me serví-

gracias – le sonreí y continué mirando la vista-

No solo no podía dormir sino que estaba pensando en una persona, este sentimiento era indescriptible pero desde que la vi cada vez que pienso en ella me revuelve una manada de sentimientos, que ya ni sé si son nervios, o miedo. Al parecer ella no sabía nada acerca de mí, lo cual me lastimo un poco, pero me agrado por otro lado, ya que podía conocerme de la manera que yo quiero no por la tele, ni los sitios webs o las revistas.

Ella sin duda era muy hermosa y me gusto al mismo instante que la vi caerse con los perros. Un breve escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sabía que la iba a ver pronto, además de que vive cerca de mi casa. Esa, sin dudas, es la mejor parte.

Si tan solo hubiese tenido tiempo de conocerla, o invitarla a salir.

Sabri's

Cuando Gaby había terminado de quejarse por haberla despertado a los gritos medio avión ya había bajado.

- Dale apúrate que quiero llegar al hotel.

- No es mi culpa que ALGUIEN me haya despertado a los gritos y me haya apurado.

Me reí y salí lo más rápido posible del avión. Nos subimos al primer taxi que vimos y le dimos la dirección del hotel. Al llegar allí:

- ¡WOW! Este sí que es un hotel.

- Pero Gaby, vos no lo habías elegido?

- A si! Tenes razón, se ve mucho mejor en persona.

- En persona es si ES una persona.

Me miró con una cara confundida.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada Gaby, nada.

Le pagamos al taxi y entramos al hotel.

- Hola buenas tardes, en qué las puedo ayudar?

- Si, tenemos una reservación, aquí está mi cédula y mis datos.

La señora los tomó y empezó a escribir cosas en la computadora.

- Que emoción, ya estamos acá.

- Sabri, directo a la piscina después de que desempaquemos no?

- OB VIO.

La señora nos devolvió las cosas y nos dijo que estábamos en el cuarto número 8032 en el piso 8.

- Que pasen una linda estadía.

- Gracias. - Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

En el cuarto:

- Que lindo que es.

Gaby sin dejarme responder ya se eligió una cama.

- Esta es mía.

- Aii. Gracias por dejarme elegir a mí también.

Dije con sarcasmo y ella solo se río.

- Dale vamos a desempacar así bajamos a la piscina.

Con eso ya nos pusimos a sacar las cosas de las valijas. Demoramos como una media hora y después nos fuimos a poner el bikini y aprontarnos.

- ¿Estás lista?

Gaby me preguntó ya al lado de la puerta agarrando el pestillo.

- Sí, no tenes que apurarte, tranquila.

- Como quieras.

Abrió la puerta y esperamos al ascensor.

- Ah, esto es el paraíso.

Gaby me quedó mirando con cara rara.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenés razón.

Oh my god, sí que puede ser medio rara a veces, pero bueno, que queres que te diga? Es mi amiga. Fuimos directo a las sillas así antes de mojarnos, tomábamos un poco de sol.

Estuvimos hasta el atardecer en la piscina. Subimos a nuestro cuarto a bañarnos y nos quedamos hablando. Después nos aprontamos para ir a una cena en el hotel.

Nick's

El piloto nos aviso que estábamos aterrizando en pocos minutos, así que fui a la parte de los asientos y las luces estaban prendidas, todos estaban con caras de dormidos, en especial Kevin.

y Kev, te dormiste una gran siesta?

Así es, pero creo que tuve una pesadilla, era sobre bananas mutantes. – los dos reímos- era demasiado raro, que haces tú despierto?

Ah, ya sabes, tener las vacaciones me pone enérgico.

Mama cuando llegamos? – pregunto Frankie ansioso-

Ya amor, estamos llegando en pocos minutos.

Alguien tiene ganas de ir a comer? – pregunto Paul-

No – respondimos Kev, Frank y yo, esperen falta alguien-

Y tu Joe? – pregunto Frankie pegándole a Joe en el brazo-

Que paso? Mas cuentos? – todos nos reímos-

Quieres ir a cenar?

No gracias prefiero dormir un poco.

Entonces vamos tu madre y yo.

El avión aterrizo y en un bus fuimos hacia el hotel. Estaba repleto de chicas con símbolos de nuestra banda, binchas y carteles, pero de verdad no teníamos ganas de bajarnos así que solo las saludamos desde el auto y se pusieron eufóricas al ver mi mano salir del bus.

Entramos al hotel arrastrando nuestros pies, y subimos a las habitaciones, a mi me toco con Kevin así que en seguida que entramos, las luces se apagaron y nos dormimos.

Joe's

no Joe, yo quiero ver mis dibujos, así que ponme ese canal.

EE, no enano es hora que duermas y no molestes a tu hermano mayor que está intentando ver basquetbol.

Eso no es justo, tengo mis derechos.

No a estas horas.

Está bien, me dormiré pero si me traes galletitas con leche caliente, sino seguiré molestándote. – sonrió -

Eres diabólico, llamare a la recepción – tome el teléfono y marque, me daba ocupado- mala suerte Frank, da ocupado.

Entonces baja.

No tan rápido, en serio piensas que voy a ir a abajo, cuando tu vas a estar acá arriba viendo tus caricaturas?

Está bien, Joe puedes contarme un cuento?

Prefiero saltearme esa parte, de que quieres tus galletas?

De chips de chocolate

Salte de la cama, me puse un jean común con la primera remera que vi y salí de la habitación y baje el ascensor, camine hacia recepción y enseguida me dijeron que el pedido iba hacia mi habitación y camine hasta los ascensores.

Gaby's

Fui a la habitación, necesitaba un saco para abrigarme, la cena era afuera y no lo tenía previsto. Entonces tome el ascensor y subí, tome lo que necesitaba y apreté 0 en vez de plata baja, lo cual me llevo hacia el subsuelo, lleno de autos, y después apreté plata baja…

La puerta se abrió

Joe's

Estaba esperando un ascensor cuando otro se abrió. Fui a ver si estaba vació y me cruce con alguien inimaginable, que hacia ella aquí? En verdad era ella? Me quede algo shokeado, por lo cual la miraba de forma extraña… lo único que pude decir fue: "Gabriella?" Y el ascensor se cerró…

Gaby's

Me quede atónita, ni una palabra salía de mi boca, al parecer ambos estábamos sorprendidos, y lo único que escuche fue un "Gabriella?" de su parte, acaso se acordaba de mi? No tuve tiempo en responder ya que el ascensor me subió de vuelta, Demonios!

Joe's

Espere un rato más para averiguar en qué piso se estaba quedando pero pronto el otro ascensor llego, así que no tuve más tiempo de averiguar. Llegue a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama, todavía estaba pensando en lo que había pasado, ella aquí?

Alguien tocaba la puerta, así que fui a abrir, era el pedido de Mr. Fastidioso, le di una propina y cuando fui a llevarle la comida para Frankie, este estaba dormido en su cama.

Gaby's

Necesite pellizcarme dos veces para ver si esto era verdad. Cuando el ascensor llego a PB (Planta Baja), fui corriendo hacia la mesa donde estaba Sabri y le conté lo que había sucedido…

O sea que Nick también esta acá? – respiraba entre cortadamente – Sabrina contrólate.

No puedo creerlo, y se acordó de mi!

Ojalá Nick se acuerde de mi – bajo la cabeza-

Claro que si, como se va a olvidar de ti – sonreí- ojalá mañana nos encontremos con ellos, entiendes Sabri, nuestros sueños se convierten realidad en tan solo un segundo.

Cuando lo conocí, sentí que no podía decirle que era una fan de el, se veía tan inocente.

Lo mismo me paso a mi – asentí- o sea que nuestro plan es actuar que no los conocemos?

Quizás es lo mejor no te parece?

Hay que mantener la calma – reímos y gritamos juntas y la gente nos miro raro-


	3. Give Love a Try: Capítulo Tres

_Hola Chicas, me alegro que tengamos visitas en el fanfic, de verdad que lo hicmos con la mejor garra :) jaja. En fin esperamos tener muchos comentarios ya que queremos saber que les gusta o que no les gusta de el fanfic. Gracias por pasar y leer! Besos sabor Jonas. S&J_

Sabri's

En seguida que terminamos de comer, nos acostamos y obviamente soñamos con ellos. Al otro día ya estábamos despiertas y nos salteamos el desayuno. Así que fuimos a la playa, pero los salvavidas dijeron que estaba un poco peligroso para bañarse en ella, así que nos aconsejaron ir a las piscinas. Gaby y yo nos acostamos en las reposeras y sonreímos nerviosas, ellos no aparecían. Después de un rato, con el calor que hacia Gaby se metió en la piscina, mientras yo iba a buscar un trago.

Nick's

Nos despertamos, más bien mama nos despertó a todos. Nos vestimos prontos para desayunar y luego alejarnos un poco de todo para ir a la playa, pero los salvavidas nos dijeron que por nuestra seguridad la playa no estaba muy segura, entonces nos recomendaron un lugar algo privado para nosotros donde habían unas piscinas algo vacías.

Nos acomodamos allí y descansamos. Mama, Papa y Frankie, se fueron a otra piscina porque el Tank quería jugar en los juego de agua de aquella piscina, mientras Kevin estaba descansando en el agua de nuestra piscina, y Joe tomaba sol.

tienen ganas de tomar algo? – pregunte –

yo quiero una coca cola

tu Joe? – nadie respondió- Joe?

A si, um, que querías?

Si quieres algo de tomar?

Lo que pidas tú.

ok

Me fui hacia el bar que estaba a pocos metros de nuestra piscina.

quiero dos licuados de banana – dije al unísono con una chica y ambos sonreímos , nos miramos –

Sabrina? – le pregunte, obviamente no me olvidaría de su rostro, solo quería comprobar de que no estaba alucinando-

Gaby's

Estaba en la piscina descansando contra uno de los chorros de las piscinas, en realidad esta sección es para niños pero los chorros igual están buenísimos.

aquí mami, mira que lindos chorros! Yo quiero aquel – señalo el que yo estaba-

Frankie, allí hay una chica

no se preocupen, igual estoy algo grande para estar en esta sección – la madre sonrió al igual que yo –

muchas gracias - dijo el pequeño jugando con el chorro-

gracias querida – ella me sonrió-

cómo te llamas? – me pregunto el chico-

Gabriella, y tú?

Frankie Jonas – en seguida el nombre retumbo en mis oídos, pero que tonta, no lo reconocí, es Frankie, OMG, entonces quiere decir que el esta aquí?

Mucho gusto – le sacudí la mano- con permiso, iré a tomar algo en el bar, hasta luego.

Adiós!

Adiós y gracias – repitió Denisse-

No hay problema – le sonreí y me fui-

Me coloque una bata blanca y camine hacia donde estaba Sabrina, porque se tardaba tanto?

Joe's

Estaba reposando en mi silla. El sol me achicharraba así que le pregunte a Kevin porque Nick se estaba tardando tanto, entonces el me dijo que vaya a ver. Me levante y caminando sin ganas fui donde Nick.

Sabri's

no puedo creer que estemos en el mismo hotel? Supongo que te acordaras de mí.

Claro que si – sonreí, oh my god, tengo que mantener la calma- y que haces aquí?

Estoy de vacaciones con mi familia y tú?

Estoy de vacaciones con mi mejor amiga

La de los perros?

si – reímos-

Que bueno volver a verte – no puedo creer que me está diciendo esto!- ojala podamos hacer algo juntos? – lo que quieras, bueno eso sonó algo raro, me reí internamente –

Claro, me encantaría – sonreí embobada, faltaba que me pusieran un tacho abajo de mi para sostener toda la baba que derramaba por este chico

Sabri en que andas? – justo mi amiga tenía que interrumpir-

Gaby!

Oh, lo siento, interrumpo algo?

Hola , soy Nick

Mucho gusto, soy Gaby – le sonrió –

Sabri me contó sobre ti, vives cerca de su casa?

Sonrió - Si de hecho nos acabamos de mudar.

Nick, um, ya están las bebidas porque Kevin y yo tenemos mucha sed y…

perdonen, el es Joe mi hermano – nos presento Nick-

Hola – miro a Sabrina y ella la saludo –

Y ella es su amiga Gaby

Gaby?

Hola Joe – sonrió-

Ya se conocen?

Pues si – sonrió Joe-

aquí tiene sus pedidos – el mesero nos entrego y todos agarramos lo que queríamos-

nosotras estamos del otro lado.

vengan con nosotros.

Fuimos con ellos, no le sacaba la vista a Nick y el tampoco de mí. Sonreíamos mutuamente, mientras Gaby y Joe hablaban atrás nuestro.


	4. Give Love a Try: Capítulo Cuatro

qué raro encontrarte aquí – sonrió –

lo mismo digo – rieron- y como es que terminaste acá?

Pues, mi vida es algo agitada así que decidimos tener unas vacaciones en familia.

Vida misteriosa – ambos reímos –

Llegamos y nos sentamos en unas reposeras, Kevin en cuanto nos vio salió de la piscina y se puso una bata.

hola, soy Kevin.

Sabri, Gaby él es Kevin, mi hermano.

Hola – dijimos ambas-

Amigas de mis hermanos?

Conocidas – corrigió Gaby-

Bueno, es un gusto conocerlas.

Nos quedamos un rato hablando y riéndonos, de verdad que eran muy divertidos los chicos, y Nick era un DULCE! Se estaba anocheciendo, y los padres y Frankie vinieron con los chicos, y nos presentamos, ellos también son amorosos.

Mañana van a hacer algo? – pregunto la señora Jonas-

No teníamos nada planeado – dijimos Gaby y yo.

Entonces qué les parece si mañana almuerzan con nosotros?

Nos encantaría – comento Gaby-

Luego los saludamos y a la mañana siguiente nos arreglamos bien lindas para la ocasión, Gaby se había puesto un vestido azul, y se dejo su pelo largo que bajara por sus hombros, mientras yo me puse una remera rosada, con una mini de jean oscuro. Nos maquillamos apenas y bajamos, ellos ya estaban abajo.

Hola chicas, que lindas que están- nos dijeron los 3 y nosotras les agradecimos.

Nos acompañaron al restaurante donde estaban sus padres y Frankie.

Hola – los saludamos Gaby y yo.

Como están chicas?

Bien y ustedes?

Bien, por favor siéntense.

Nick se sentó al lado mío y al otro Gaby, al lado de ella estaba Joe y al lado de él estaba Kevin. El mesero vino y todos pidieron algo de comer.

Como es que conocen a nuestros chicos? – pregunto Denisse.

Yo conozco a Joe de mi trabajo en un coffee shop

Yo no sabía que decir. Ahh yo conozco a Nick porque estaba paseando perros y Elvis vino hacia mí y empezamos a hablar? Que pensaran?

Y tu querida?

Umm, yo...

Tuvo un accidente mientras que paseaba a Elvis y la ayude y así empezamos a hablar – dijo Nick y después me sonrió. Le dije un gracias bien bajito que nadie lo escucho.

Si, Nick siempre ayuda a la gente, suerte que te conoció – me sonrió – y también tienen mucha suerte de encontrarlos de viaje, con todas las giras, conciertos y eventos que tienen que hacer no les da mucho tiempo para descansar.

Joe en ese momento estaba tomando agua y se atoró, Nick se tensó a mi lado y Gaby y yo nos miramos, que decimos ahora?.

Pasa algo? – preguntó Denisse.

Umm, que giras y conciertos y eventos estás hablando? – pregunté con una mirada confusa. En ese momento me di cuenta de que esta mentira de fingir que no sabemos quiénes eran se estaba yendo muy lejos, cuando sepan la verdad nunca más nos van a querer hablar.

No sabían que los chicos están en una banda y actúan en Hollywood? – nos miró confusas.

N-no, no-o sa-abí-amos – Tengo que dejar de tartamudear cuando estoy nerviosa, se me da muy mal, me pasó la primera vez que vi a Nick, ahhhh que día fue ese, él estaba taaaan lindo—deja de pensar en eso Sabrina, estás en el medio de algo muy importante.

Ahhh perdón, pensaba que los conocían.

Nick me miró y yo lo miré, vi en sus ojos, el miedo? De que tendría miedo? De que me "enojara porque no me contó", de perderme como amiga y ser una fan más?, miré a Gaby y la vi mirándose con Joe, seguro que le pasó lo mismo por la cara que tenía.

Así que, están en una banda? – les preguntamos Gaby y yo a Nick y a Joe.

Sí, se llama Los Jonas Brothers.

Y actúan en Hollywood? – le preguntamos a ellos devuelta.

Sí, actuamos en una película de Disney y una serial para Disney Channel llamada J.O.N.A.S.

Nos quedamos calladas sin saber que decirles ahora, habrán pensado que estábamos en shock.

Que incómodo – fue lo único que pudo decir Gaby y yo no hice más que reírme.

Con eso la tensión se acabó.

No puedo creer que no los conozcan! – gritó Frankie – son ESTRELLAS de HOLYYWOOD. Las chicas están muertas por ellas, sacaron 4 discos que estuvieron en el puesto número 1 en los billboards, ganan millones! Los conciertos se agotan en todas partes y van a hacer un world tour!.

Joe y Nick parecían que lo iban a matar.

No seas presumido Frankie! – le gritaron los dos a su hermanito.

Gaby y yo nos empezamos a reír y todos nos quedaron mirando, upssss!.

Perdón, nos resulta un poco gracioso.

Que sean una banda famosa y reconocida por todo el mundo – dijo Gaby y la mire con cara de "eso no era necesario decirlo".

La comida llegó y todos empezamos a comer. Fue todo muy incómodo, nadie hablaba y se notaba la tensión de los chicos.

La semana que viene hay una fiesta para jóvenes en el hotel, les gustaría ir con nosotras? – les pregunte.

Umm, si, está bien, iremos.

Le sonreí a Nick para que se calmara un poco y él me sonrió de vuelta.

Gaby's

Miré a Joe y le sonreí para que se calmara y él me sonrió de vuelta. Después vi que Sabri hizo lo mismo con Nick, si que éramos muy unidas, hasta pensábamos lo mismo.

Gracias otra vez, Gaby, por lo del chorro de agua – me dijo Frankie y me sonrió.

De nada Frankie.

Joe me miró confundido

Que chorro?

Estaba en la piscina de chorros para niños y Frankie vino con Denisse y él se quería poner donde yo estaba y le dejé el lugar.

Me miró con una sonrisa grande.

Qué?

Nada.

Terminamos de comer y saludamos a los padres de los Jonas y a Frankie. Después ellos nos acompañaron a nuestro cuarto.

Perdón por no decirte lo de los Jonas Brothers – me dijo Joe.

No pasa nada.

Nos abrazamos y entre al cuarto.

Sabri's

Perdón por no decirte antes lo de los Jonas Brothers.

No pasa nada.

Nos abrazamos y entré al cuarto.

Gaby's

Era la quinta vez que salíamos juntos, ya había pasado una semana de vacaciones y nos hicimos muy amigos de ellos. Joe era hermoso, y más simpático en persona. Nos arreglamos, Sabri se puso un vestido rosado (. : es el de Miley) y yo me puse un vestido negro (/images/I/41ddnH7KeRL._SX288_.jpg)

Otra vez bajamos juntos ya que nos dimos cuenta de que estaban en el mismo piso que nosotras.

Esta vez cenábamos en el hotel, había una fiesta para jóvenes así que aprovechamos a disfrutar en el hotel.

Brown – grito Joe a mis espaldas-

que quieres Jonas?

Vamos a pedir unos tragos.

Si, también traigan para nosotros! – comento Nick que estaba con Sabri, y Kevin sentados en una mesa.

Ok, vamos?

Vamos

Que vas a pedir tu?

Un licuado de banana

Me leíste la mente – reímos, suspiro de la hermosa sonrisa que tiene-

Así que estrella de Hollywood, como es un día común para ti?

Entrevistas, concierto, fotógrafos, limusinas – sonrió a medias-

No te gusta?

Me gusta, pero a veces solo desearía tener una vida normal, en el bachillerato, con mis amigos, una novia.

Ya tienes una, yo por lo menos tengo que conseguirme alguien para el prom el año que viene – hice una mueca-

Yo iría contigo… si no te molesta que te acompañe.

Si no te molesta a ti – reímos-

Ya con los licuados en las manos y el de los demás partimos a las mesas y antes de llegar una luz alumbro a Joe y sus hermanos en la mesa enfrente a nosotros

miren quien tenemos aquí, LOS JONAS BROTHERS! – todo el mundo aplaudió y un chico con un micrófono se acerco- como estas amigo? – le pregunto Joe y él simulo una sonrisa-

bien, estamos aquí de vacaciones.

Qué tal si nos cantan algo?

Está bien – el me miro y yo le sonreí-

Ve – le dije sin más vueltas –

Les dieron unas guitarras y Nick y Kevin comenzaron a tocar Hello Beautiful. Sabrina estaba al lado mío y las dos sonreímos.

Hello beautiful, how's it going? I hear it's wonderful in Hawaii, I've been missing you, it's true…

Canto Nick sin despegar su mirada a Sabrina.

But tonight i 'm gonna fly

Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could go across the world

And see everything and never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes.

Me miro y al terminar su estrofa me guiño el ojo, yo le sonreí.

Terminaron la canción y mucha gente aplaudía entonces el chico volvió a acercarle agradeciéndoles y el show había terminado.

perdonen – se disculpo Nick-

estuvo hermoso – le dijo Sabri-

así es – sonreí-

gracias – dijeron los tres en unísono-

Joe's

Después de un rato hablando, fuimos a caminar por la playa, obviamente Sabrina y Nick se fueron por su cuenta pero yo quería tener esa misma privacidad con Gaby, solo que había dos cosas que se interponían, mi novia y Kevin.

mañana viene mi novia – sonrió contento Kevin-

no estarás más con nosotros? – se apeno Gaby-

deja de pavadas, claro que si – reímos-

me debes una jugada de cartas, no dejare pasar la vez que me ganaste

rio - ni lo sueñes Gaby

Por fin voy a poder estar con ella sola, poder hablar con ella sola sin que nadie sospeche de que QUIERO hablar con ella, o que tengo un interés por ella, esperen un segundo, en serio me gusta?

Joe?

que paso?

Estas con nosotros?

Um si claro, que sucede?

Vamos a tomar un helado.

Claro – acaso me estaba gustando?-

Mientras Nick y Sabri:

okei, cuéntame más de ti?

está bien, nací en Texas

lindo lugar

me encanta los deportes

yo no soy muy buena en eso

traes maya?

Que dices?

Tenía ganas de meterme al agua

Está bien – sonrieron-

Hagamos una carrera , el que se tira ultimo paga el helado al otro-

Okei – Nick agarró a Sabri, corrieron juntos hacia el mar y Sabri llego primero.

Te pagare tu helado

Eso fue trampa, muy caballero de tu parte.

Rieron – esta hermosa el agua

Verdad – Nick se acerco a ella –

Sabes – se acerco un poco mas – sos muy hermosa

Gracias – bajo la mirada-

Antes de que sus labios rozaran unos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a aparecer de la nada en el cielo, iluminándoles las caras.

qué te parece si vamos por el helado que me debes?

está bien - sonrió Nick –

Cuando llegamos me pregunto de qué sabor quería.

De algodón de azúcar.

Mi favorito.

No me gusta el helado de algodón de azúcar porque es el sabor favorito de Nick Jonas, a mí también me fascina. Agarramos los helados y nos fuimos a sentar en las mesas de afuera.


	5. Give Love a Try: Capítulo Cinco

**_¡Muchas gracias por la vistas! Queremos que todo el mundo conozca nuestra novela ya que la hicimos desde que soñamos con conocerlos. Una cosa llevo a otra y con mi BFF, decidimos hacer una novela. En fín, ¡esperamos más comentarios! Si les gusta o no plis comenten :) Gracias Beta por tu ayuda :) _**

Give Love a Try

**Gaby's**

- Entramos a la heladería y vimos a Sabri y a Nick sentados en una mesa, mojados?

- ¿Están mojados? – preguntó Joe.

- Eso parece - los mire extrañados-

- ¿De qué sabor quieres el helado?

- De chocolate marshmallow.

- ¡Ese es mi favorito!

Nos reímos, la verdad es que me gusta ese sabor de helado porque me encanta no porque es el favorito de Joe Jonas, igual que a Sabri. La gente dice que solo nos gustan para copiarles, pero no es verdad. Agarramos los helados y nos fuimos a sentar con Nick y Sabri.

- ¿Por qué están mojados? – preguntó Joe.

- Estuvimos nadando.

Sonreí y miré a Sabri, quien me miró diciendo "no paso nada", no le creí y se dio cuenta.

- Te lo digo después – me dijo Sabri, su cara era de horror.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó Nick.

- Umm, ¿qué?

- Lo que dijiste "te lo digo después".

- Umm, yo no dije nada.

No lo podía creer, en vez de corregirlo metía más la pata, así siempre fue Sabrina.

- Si lo dijiste.

- No lo dije, habrá sido otra persona o lo habrás imaginado porque yo no escuché nada – rió con su risa nerviosa. Nick y Joe la miraron con sospecha y yo me empecé a reír.

- ¿De qué te reís? – me preguntó Joe.

- D-de Na-a-ad-a-a. – me reía tanto que no podía ni hablar. Sabri me pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa y paré de hablar.

- Ouchh, ¡me dolió!

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Joe.

- ¡Nada!- dijimos las dos al unísono-

- Ustedes sí que son raras – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Comimos nuestros helados y hablamos de estupideces. Después de 2 horas (10:00 pm) nos llevaron al hotel y después a nuestro cuarto.

- ¡Buenos días mejor amiga! – Sabrina abrió las persianas de la habitación y me encandiló –

- APAGA LA LUZ, ¡intento dormir!

- ¿Quieres dormir cuando hoy es tu súper day a solas con Joe Jonas?

- ¡SHHH! – me tape con la almohada –

De verdad estaba nerviosa, hoy llegaba la novia de Kev y eso significaba YO estar sola con Joe. No podía ni pensar en eso, no quiere decir que no quiera estar con él sino que me pone nerviosa la situación: Joe y yo solos, ¿ya lo dije no?

Asique estas nerviosa y no quieres bajar, ¡está bien! ¡Le diré a Joe que venga por ti!

- ¡ESTAS LOCA SI PIENSAS HACER ESO! – fue demasiado tarde, Sabri ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de la habitación-

Yo salí con mi pijama: un short con una remera y con todo mi pelo despeinado. Estaba a punto de agarrarla del brazo cuando la puerta del cuarto de los Jonas se abrió y Joe estaba saliendo con Frankie.

- ¡Aaaa!– grite apenas exaltada, no me podía ver así. Quise correr a la habitación de vuelta pero ya estaba muy lejos. Me solté el pelo y trate de arreglarme lo más posible.

- Joe,¿ como estas?

- En serio te vas a arrepentir! – la agarre para tapar mi pijama-

- Sabri – se fijo mejor –¿ y Gaby?

- Hola Joe – sonreí-

- Gaby no quiere bajar, por eso le dije de tomar medidas extremas – sonrió-

- La mire con una cara diciendo "TE MATO".

- ¿Así que no quieres bajar? – pregunto Joe y miro a Frankie

- ¿por qué no quieres bajar Gaby? ¿acaso no quieres compartir un desayuno con Frankie? – me preguntó el pequeño, golpe bajo –

- Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que soy un poco dormilona y no tenía ganas de levantarme – le sonrió, entonces Joe se acerco un poco-

- Y, ¿qué es lo que esconden?

- Necesito cambiarme – sonreí- ¡tú me acompañas! – le dije a Sabrina-

- Nos vemos abajo – lo saludé y me metí rápido en la habitación-

**Joe's**

- ¿Dónde está Nick?

- Ya debe estar abajo – sonreí- pero si quieres ve abajo con Frank y yo espero a Gaby.

- ¿Acabo de decir eso?

- Está bien, nos vemos.

Sabri se fue de la mano con Frankie hasta el ascensor y bajaron, yo mientras esperaba afuera. Quise entrar pero escuche su voz adentro.

- Sabri, Voy al baño, ¿okay? – cerró la puerta asique era ahora o nunca y me metí-

Entre, era una habitación igual que la nuestra. Sus ropas estaban tiradas por ahí y las camas todas des tendidas.

Me senté en donde suponía que era su cama, me acosté reposando sobre la almohada y tenia olor a ella, asique acerté.

Me mantuve así por unos segundos hasta que sentí que la puerta se había abierto y me senté lo más rápidamente.

Ella se mío y se asustó, yo a su vez grite con ella, luego la mire más detenidamente y estaba con un bikini nada más.

**Gaby's**

- ¿Qué miras?

- Amm, nada. - me miró con cara de desentendido-

- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Y Sabri?

- La capturaron los aliens – lo mire con cara seria – está abajo – sonrió- ¡que desordenada que eres!

- ¡Tú lo eres también!

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

_Ups, creo que hable de más._

- emm, tienes cara de – reí nerviosa- bien, me tengo que vestir, si te puedes retirar me alegraría - le sonreí-

- Está bien, no me eches, ¡me voy yo! – camino y se quedo esperando al lado de la puerta.

Luego de unos cinco minutos bajamos juntos y fuimos a la mesa con la familia Jonas.

**Nick's**

- Hola chicos – saludo mi mama a Gaby y Joe que bajaban juntos, ¿qué habrá pasado?-

- Hola mama – sonrió Joe y se sentó al lado de Kevin que ahora esta Danielle- hola danielle, bienvenida a nuestras vacaciones – sonrió-

- Hola Joe – le sonrió de vuelta-

- Hola señor y señora Jonas – saludo Gaby, llegando detrás de Joe –

- Denisse y Paul, cariño – corrigio ella-

- Kevin se levanto – Gaby, ella es mi novia Danielle – sonrió y Danielle se levanto para saludarla-

- Hola, encantada – sonrió Gaby y la saludo-

Todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer nuestro desayuno. Gaby estaba sentada al lado de Sabri, quien estaba en frente mío. Joe estaba en frente de Gaby y Kevin y Danielle estaban sentados en la punta.

- ¿Y Joe? ¿No viene tu novia? – pregunto Danielle tomando una tostada-

- Vi que Gaby pronto clavo sus ojos en ella – no ella no viene, tiene vacaciones con su familia.

- Ah, está bien – sonrió, por dentro Danielle detestaba a Camilla, Kevin me lo había dicho- y ustedes chicas, ¿cómo conocen a los chicos?

- Larga historia – dije yo-

- ¿Qué les parece si hoy vamos a recorrer la ciudad? YA que no quedan tan pocos días… - sugirió papa-

- ¿Cuántos? – preguntó preocupado frankie-

- 4 días – respondió Joe, mirando con tristeza a Gaby, quien estaba en su mundo como siempre, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba?-

- A mí me parece una idea genial – dije yo y mire a Sabri que estaba algo seria- Sabri, ¿qué sucede?

- Umm, nada – me sonrió-

- Las chicas por supuesto vienen con nosotras, ¿no? – preguntó mi papa-

- No, sería una molestia enorme, además son sus vacaciones familiares – negó Gaby-

- Pero déjense de pavadas, ¡vienen con nostras y punto! – dijo mi mama sonriéndoles y ellas no se pudieron negar -

**Sabri's**

Si no fuera por la Sra. Jonas que insistió en que Gaby y yo fuéramos con ellos estaría deprimida. Me quedaban solo 4 días para estar con Nick, y para mí eso no era suficiente, le tendría que preguntar a Gaby cuando nos vamos. En California dudo que nos veamos tanto como lo hacemos acá, él tendría que dar conciertos y hacer sus cosas de famoso. ¿Me estaría empezando a gustar Nick como más que un amigo? No, no puedo, no estoy lista para empezar otra relación y menos estar así con un hombre. Le dejaría a Gaby la duda de si "¿me está empezando a gustar el hermano jonas?". La conozco demasiado bien para saber qué es lo que está pensando, desde que ella era chica, demostraba lo que pensaba con expresiones. Había estado tanto tiempo fuera de mi misma pensando en todo esto que Nick y Gaby se dieron cuenta. Gaby me clavó el codo en las costillas, oh my God, tenía unas ganas de gritar, como me había dolido. Ahogué un grito y todos me miraron.

- Perdón, una puntada en el pie – y miré a Gaby con una cara de pocos amigos, me la iba a pagar después, seguro me dejaba un machucón.

Terminamos de desayunar y con Gaby fuimos hasta nuestro cuarto así nos cambiábamos para la tarde con los Jonas. Una vez a salvo en el cuarto.

- ¡Date por muerta! – y me le tiré encima de ella

- ¡AHHHHH, salí de encima mío!

- ¡No! ¡Me la vas a pagar! ¡No sabes cómo dolió eso!

- Rió-bueno, ese no es mi problema. Ahora baja de encima mío.

- ¡Ni loca!

- ¡Ya lo estás!

- ¡Ah no, vos no me dijiste eso!.

_Oímos a alguien tocando la puerta._

- ¡Ocupado! – gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Gaby se calló al piso y se escuchó un fuerte ruido. Después ella se dio vuelta y se sentó encima mío.

- ¡Gaby, AHH!

- ¿Podemos entrar? – era la vos de los Jonas abriendo la puerta. Nos vieron con cara rara y rápidamente Gaby salió de encima mío.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo chicas?

- Ah, a Gaby se le perdió una caravana.

- ¿Y ese ruido?

- Ummm ¡Sabri se cayó! La fui a ayudar pero creí ver mi caravana, entonces me senté encima de ella – dije sin mucha credibilidad.

- ¡Si claro! – tenía que ser Joe Jonas

- Bueno, ¡¿y porque están acá? – les grité enojada y dieron unos pasos para atrás.

- Tranquila, solo vinos porque oímos gritos. – dijo Joe preocupado y asustado por mi cara-

- ¡Sí, claro! – imité tono de voz de Joe.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntaron los Jonas a Gaby.

- Está un poco alterada como ven, son las neuronas que le están empezando a fallar.

- ¡Cállate! – y le pegué en la cabeza.

- OUCHH – gritó de dolor-

- Aguántalo. – me crucé de brazos.-

- Wow, viéndolas a ustedes no me di cuenta de que esto es un desastre. – Kevin nos dijo mirando el cuarto

- Si verdad. - dijeron Joe y Nick sorprendidos.

Gaby y yo nos dimos la vuelta y vimos nuestro "cuarto" si se puede llamarse así. Sonrojadas vimos que había ropa interior tirada en el suelo junto a nuestras maletas con toda la ropa desarreglada encima de ella. Nos volteamos a ellos y estaban viendo lo mismo que nosotras.

- ¡Che! ¿Por qué no se fijan en sus cosas en vez de las nuestras? – les grité mientras que escondía la ropa interior entre la ropa que no se sabía de quien de las dos era. Los chicos rieron y se burlaron de nosotras.

- ¡Un brasier fuccia! Adivino que es de Sabrina, ¿no? – dijo Joe sin parar de reír y Nick le dio un codazo.

- Que raros colores de ropa interior, ¿naranja? , ¿Verde? , ¿Amarillo patito? – nos preguntó Kevin aguantando una risa.

- ¡No te metas en nuestros asuntos! – le gritamos las dos.

- Bueno, solo decía…- comentó ofendido-

- ¡Además el verde que parece vomito es de Gaby! – les dije apartándome de ella.

- ¡Sabrina! ¡Además vos dijiste que era lindo cuando lo compré!

- ¿En serio? Pensé que hablabas de ese collar rosado que estaba al lado de la ropa interior. – dije pensando en el collar- Uh, ¿decís que todavía este? Ahora que pienso en el ¡lo quiero!

- ¡Sabrina! Concéntrate. – me gritó Gaby.

- Está bien.

_Miramos a los chicos que tenían una cara de asombro._

- ¿Qué les pasa? – me preguntó Gaby.

- ¡Ya sé! Se quedaron pensando en el collar rosado del que estaba hablando, uh, tengo una idea, tanto que les gusto la idea de comprarlo, ¿por qué no me lo compran? Piénsenlo ¡me combinaría con la mitad de mi closet!.

_Me miraron con una cara rara._

- Sabrina – Gaby me miró con una cara, parecía mi mamá cuando hacía algo inapropiado-

- Sabri, querida, creo que le pusieron algo al licuado que tomaste.

- Y no estábamos pensando en el collar, pero si quieres te lo compro – me dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? ¡gracias! – y lo abrace.

- Aw ¡qué lindos! – dijo Gaby susurrando y todos nos reímos, excepto Nick y yo que nos sonrojamos.

- En sí, estábamos asombrados por su conversación de chicas, y de la ropa interior también – nos dijo Joe. Gaby y yo le pegamos.

- Hey, no dije que me gustara, solo me reía de los colores y del desorden de su cuarto. Hasta es peor que el mío.

Gaby aplaudió y dijo:

- Bueno, me encanta esta conversación y el amor que se siente – nos miró a Nick y a mí – pero nos necesitamos aprontarnos como verán.

Los chicos se rieron

- Está bien, chau – dijo Nick y me abrazó dandome un beso en la mejilla.

- Chau chicas – nos dijo Kevin apresurado porque Danielle lo estaba llamando.

**Gaby's**

- Nos vemos – dijo Joe y me abrazó, pero duró más que un abrazo normal. Después me miro a los ojos, sonrió y se fue con sus hermanos.

- Entré luego a la habitación - Tierra llamando a Gaby – oí decir a Sabri decir.

- Oh, perdón. – me sonrojé-

- Si, seguro. ¿Vistes como Joe te dio un largo abrazo?

- ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep! ¡Sisisisisi! – y empecé a saltar.

- como te hace emocionar este chico – rio -

- No es solo un chico es ¡JOE JONAS! ¡El chico más lindo, bueno y tierno que hay en el mundo!

- Bueno, creo que entendí – nos reímos-

Nos terminamos de aprontar, yo me puse un vestido blanco y me alisé el pelo. Sabri se puso vestido verde oscuro con lunares y se alisó el pelo igual que yo. 5 minutos después de arreglarnos toda tocaron la puerta. Sabri y yo abrimos la puerta y ahí estaba Nick y Joe, Joe estaba divino, bueno siempre lo esta.

- ¿Están listas?

- Si – dijimos Sabri y yo juntas.

- Me encanta tu vestido – me dijo Joe mientras que salía del cuarto.

- Um, gracias – y se rio. Debió de ser por mi cara de sorpresa.

**Fin del capítulo**


End file.
